Sunland
Sunland The country of the high energy. General Information: Official name:Spiritual kingdom of Sunland Capital:Yal (ex. Waterfall City) Other big cities:Elv (ex. Elvia),Sunshine City,Dolphinopolis Population:7.000.000 inhabitants Currency:No money to be used in Sunland Languages:Sunlandic (Sόlandi) / Yal (ýæl) Main sources of energy:Sun,Wind,Water,Earth National Motto:Get the high energy A first review Sunland is one of the first nations to be found in the southern continent of the NSC world.It is concidered as one of the most progressive nations,as it provides energy in the whole sounthern continent,and in some islands as well.The main characteristic of the nation is the high positive energy,that exists everywhere in the nation.Sunlanders use alternative ways in every existing field.All energy that is provided is based on natural sources like the sun and the wind.Because of the wide use of alternative ways there is no pollution in the nation. Population There are no problems of urbanisation,as the populations is spread equally in all the parts of the nation.The capital has only 500.000 inhabitants,one of the smallest capitals in the NSC world. Regional Planning Sunland is not equally divided in 8 regions/municipalities anymore. Only 1 region exists. Tourism Sunland is one of the most popular places for winter holidays.The sun attracts visitors from the dark, in the winter, nothern continent.Last year 1.000.000 tourists were counted. General Developpement The main developpment of Sunland is based on the natural sources such as sun,wind and volcanos.Sunland is the most sunny nation of the NSC world and we are not just proud for this,but we are trying to save the nsc earth by providing energy without pollution at all.The factory of the sun which is situated in the Hotland is responsible for this hard task.Moreover,Sunland takes advantage of the energy of volcanos.As a results,no earthquakes are taking place. Georgraphy In Sunland,many mountains are situated in the hinterland.Some of the higest are:The high heels mountains,the cherry mountain and the long grotto.The majority of the big cities is situated by the sea. Currency and Money In Sunland no money is used.A pioneer way of paying has been introduced in Sunland.People do not pay for what they buy but they contrary are giving something else.In other words,EXCHANGE.In a peaceful and high energy nation lick Sunland,money would have been a distraction and that's why the Water King decided not to use money at all.The spirits of the lake decided the same after 69.The mean of trade with other countries is the energy. Society There are no rich or poor people in Sunland.All people are equal.Balance is the main word. Technology Sunland uses alternative ways of technology,based on the nature.Our technological achievements are designed specially to protect the environment. Fauna All animals are fully respected by people.Haunting is STRICKLY PROHIBITED in any place of the nation.If for any reason any animal is killed,the person that killed the animal is going to the jail for 20 years,although this rarely happens.Sunland has some unique animals,that only exist here.Some of these are:Echidnas,Dolphins and Platypuses in the lakes. Echidna is the national animal of Sunland. Immigration Sunland is a wealthy and quiet place and that's why it attracts many immigrants from other nations.Foreigners are fully welcomed in the nation and they can get the sunlandic citizenship and the green environmental card after 6 years.Because of a possible danger of urbanisation,the sunlandic goverment has the right to spread the foreigners in suitable places or cities. Wars Sunland remained always NEUTRAL in the wars. History (Old Era) '(_6-68)' Sunland decided to enter in the Nation Song Contest already in the 6th edition.The last entry was in nsc 68 before the water kings' diposition. History (New Era) '(_69-71)' NSC 69-Today: New era for the nation.The constitution changed.The water king deposed. Lake spirits replaced the water king. Dramatic changes in the nation. NSC is again in the spotlight. Soon the biggest hits of the new era... SPECIAL NSCs: *''Here you can check the biggest hits of NSC songs in Sunland:'' THE BIG HITS IN SUNLAND Category:Nations Category:Defunct nations Category:Sunland Category:Sunoma